A wireless device may utilize one or more power saving techniques to allow the wireless device to reduce power consumption. For example, a particular wireless device (e.g., an Internet of Things device or a user device) may enter a power saving mode, which may result in one or more components of the wireless device being shut down, thereby reducing power consumption relative to when the wireless device is transmitting data and conserving battery life. The particular wireless device may wait for a network device (e.g., a base station) to determine that a threshold period of time has elapsed from completion of a data transmission before being disconnected from a network and entering the power saving mode, thereby ensuring that the data transmission is not interrupted.